


A Team

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huddling for warmth, please." - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team

Rey doesn’t particularly like the cold. She spent most of her life on Jakku, and, while it _does_ get cold at night, most of that time had been spent in the blazing sun with sweat pouring down her forehead. The snow does her little favor.

Finn seems to be having an easier time maintaining his core temperature. A combination of more muscle mass and Poe’s jacket seems to be keeping him warm.

Neither of them has moved in over thirty minutes. Moving only makes it worse. Rescue is on its way, but Rey isn’t sure she won’t freeze before then.

She’s startled out of her thoughts by Finn. He plops down next to her. Their sides are pressed together. The leather of Poe’s jacket makes her hiss at first. Finn looks alarmed for a minute, ready to move away, but she presses closer.

With some work, he manages to slip his arm free from the sleeve. She turns into his side more, making it easier to drape the jacket over her. She’s almost in his lap at this point.

“Just a little longer,” he says without realizing it. He wraps his arms tight around Rey’s middle, trying his best to supply her with the warmth she needs. He doesn’t know what else to do, and he doesn’t like feeling helpless.

Rey says nothing, and the silence stretches until she presses her forehead against his neck. “Thank you.”

Finn struggles to think of an answer. They’re a team. Of course he would do whatever he could to insure her safety. Besides, he owes her so much more than this pathetic attempt to keep her safe. He decides to not say anything, just squeeze a little tighter for a moment. She nuzzles in further. All he can really do is hope that someone will rescue them soon.


End file.
